Fractures of bones may be difficult to treat due to displacement of fractured portions of the bone. Bone have attachments to muscles, tendons and ligaments, which tend to displace and angulate the bone, causing the fractured portions to move out of place. Thus, fractured portions must be realigned to achieve reduction. Realignment may require traction and correction of displacements and angulations via an application of force. For example, a surgeon or other medical professional may physically pull a patients foot or leg to distract the bone. Once proper reduction is obtained, the fractured portions of the bone must be held in position until fixation is applied to prevent re-displacement. However, the necessary force and the direction of the application required to correct displacements of the bone may be difficult to attain and maintain. Current methods do not allow the force, direction and the speed of the process to be gauged or controlled.